


Tsukihina a/o/b oneshots

by Bokustan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Hybrid, Fox ears, Fox! hinata, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Wolf ears, Wolf hybrid, Wolf! Tsukishima, dog hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokustan/pseuds/Bokustan
Summary: Tsukihina a/o/b oneshots!In this au if you are an omega you have fox ears and tail, beta is a dog and alpha is a wolf. Your ears and tail only show when youre around your mate though.This is my first fanfic! So dont expect the best qwq,,Comments are appreciated! ^^
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Tsukihina a/o/b oneshots

" My stupid tall boyfriend decided to invite me to his house today, so no extra practice for me today kags, maybe next time! " hinata called out to kageyama after getting changed out of the sweaty clothes that he had been in a few minutes earlier from after school volleyball practice. A little dissapointed kageyama gave a small pout to his tiny friend but quickly went back to normal and left to go find tadashi instead. Heading out of the club room finally, hinata walked over to his boyfriend " sorry for the wait, we can go now! " hinata said with a smile as he looked up to His lover " yeah yeah, just hurry and come so we can get home " tsukishima said with a huff. Hinata could see the puff of air as it was very cold outside ' he's so impatient when its cold ' hina thought to himself with a giggle, " whats so funny? " tsuki said as he started walking off without hinata, " nothing~ " hinata said while running to keep up with tsuki.

Finally arriving at tsuki's house hinata walked in after tsuki " excuse the intrusion! " hina said but tsuki replied instead " no ones home today, they'll all be back tomorrow. " " oh alrighty. " Hina said before taking his shoes off and following after tsuki to his room. Once there tsuki walked over to his bed and sat down in the middle patting his lap to indicate to hinata to sit on his lap. Hinata instantly smile bright and walked over to tsuki to sit in his lap, he leaned back so his back was touching tsukis chest and so his head was right under tsuki's. They talked for a little while, simple conversations like " what d ikd you do in this class today? " or " do you wish to do anything over the weekend? " all the while tsuki was petting the end of hinatas huge fluffy tail, being careful of the bottom as it was a very sensitive spot on a foxes tail. Hinata also played with tsuki's tail a bit, brushing his fingers through the thick and much rougher tail. After awhile they decided to go and eat dinner, hinata, deciding this all on his own even though tsuki tried to protest, made the dinner. Now dont get me wrong, hinata's cooking was amazing! Posaibly the most delicious thing tsuki has ever eaten, its just tsuki didnt want hina to busy himself with cooking and wanted to just sit and maybe reheat some food so they could quickly eat and go back to cuddling. 

After waiting around an hour, hinata finally called tsuki in for dinner. Walking down stairs from his room, tsuki almost tripped when he saw hinata standing there. He honestly looked like his wife or something as he took of an adorable pink apron that was way too big for him as it was his mum's. After far too little few seconds of just staring at his lover, he was finally brought out of his trance when hinata walked up to him and took his arm in his hand to drag him over to the dining table. Sitting down hinata quickly ran back into the kitchen to grab dinner. Tsuki could smell the food from the table and honestly got a little excited to see what his tiny boyfriend had made him but tried not to show it, it was hard but he succeeded until hinata came back out with 2 bowls of Tamago Kake Gohan, placing then down tsuki almost started drooling over just the smell alone but stopped himself as he didnt want to look sloppy infront of hinata, he probably wouldn't care as tsukishima knew hinata would probably do it no questions asked, but he still wanted to look atleast nice infront of his lover. Digging in quickly the taste exploded in tsuki's mouth as he let out a quick, quiet moan over how amazing the food tasted. Hinata, not hearing it, finally says " yeah i totally asked to make dinner as an excuse to make my favourite. " poking his tongue out at the end of his sentence quickly before shoving tons of food in his mouth at once. Tsukishima rolled his eyes with a small smile before continuing to eat the food obviously made by the best cook ever.

After finsihing their meal, tsuki dragged hinata back to his room saying they could clean their dishes the next day. As soon as they got to tsuki's room hinata saw how tired tsukishima was getting so he ran ahead to grab tons of blankets, pillows, plushies and anything else soft he could find to make a nest on tsuki's bed so they could cuddle and sleep. Tsukishima wasn't expecting it but stood by and let his little omega do his thing anyway. After hinata finished he sat in the middle and spread his arms out indicating he wanted tsuki in the nest with him, getting the invitation, tsukishima walked over and slid into the nest and curled around hinata, bringing him down to cuddle him. Tsuki wrapped his tail around hinatas hips and held him protectively as he slowly stroked hinatas ears making him almost instantly purr loudly, feeling and hearing hinata purr, tsuki started lowly purring. It was so low that hinata almost didnt notice it, but he did, feeling tsuki purring and having him wrapped around him made hinata feel so safe and soft it brought sleep to him imidiently and he drifted off. Tsuki patted hina's fluffy ears for awhile more, but couldn't stay up as hearing hinata purr so loud and cutely had him feeling even more sleepy then normal, finally drifting off tsuki and hinata slept peacfully in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Started off with some fluff! Thought it'd be nice, soft and easy for a start UwU


End file.
